


His Feet

by Philliwolf5



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Budding Romance, Exalted Plains, F/M, Feet, Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: My submission for the following challenge:Your job is to produce a short drabble using EXACTLY 100 words, no more, no less! You can set it whenever and use whatever characters you want unless otherwise specified.   This week's theme is: Feet.





	His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of drabbles, but I thought this would be interesting, so here you go. This is an Inquisitor from one of my playthroughs, Kutal Adaar. Yes, he shares his name with the Arishok from my other story (which I intend to finish, The Priestess and the Arishok). Naturally, this is a different universe. Thanks for reading!

Large.  Strong.  Beautiful. 

Hard to describe his feet any other away. 

Kutal Adaar, the Inquisitor, changed his boots as they rested at one of their camps in the Exalted Plains. 

The attraction had struck without warning, and Cassandra watched him often.

Now her eyes settled on his feet, on the utter size and strength of them. 

How would they feel against her skin as they lay under the furs, or when they shared a warm bath on a cool night? 

Those gray, iniquitous soles with their well-manicured toenails inspired delightfully impure thoughts in her head.

Suddenly, she longed to know. 


End file.
